


Speaking in Hypotheticals

by DaintyCrow



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Takes Care Of Stiles, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Übersetzung ins Deutsche | Translation into German
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6302716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Was wäre deine hypothetische Reaktion wenn ich dir hypothetischer Weise sagen würde, dass ich rein hypothetisch gerade einen Drachen gesehen hätte? Nur hypothetisch.“<br/>Derek starrte ihn an.<br/>„Versuchst du mir gerade zu sagen, dass du einen Drachen gesehen hast?“</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speaking in Hypotheticals

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Speaking in Hypotheticals](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172233) by [andavs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andavs/pseuds/andavs). 



> Eine Übersetzung, also ist nichts hiervon meins.  
> Ich wünsche viel Spaß! :D

„Was wäre deine hypothetische Reaktion wenn ich dir hypothetischer Weise sagen würde, dass ich rein hypothetisch gerade einen Drachen gesehen hätte? Nur hypothetisch.“  
Derek starrte ihn an.  
„Versuchst du mir gerade zu sagen, dass du einen Drachen gesehen hast?“  
„Ich sagte das sei hypothetisch.“  
Er trat zur Seite um Stiles in die Wohnung zu lassen, bemerkte dabei seine roten Augen, die nervösen Bewegungen und den überwältigenden Geruch von Kaffee, der überall an ihm heftete.  
„Wann hast du das letzte mal geschlafen?“  
„Beantworte einfach die Frage.“  
„Du zuerst.“  
„Ich habe gerade meine letzte Abschlussprüfung geschrieben, mir geht’s gut.“ Er ließ sich auf die Couch fallen und zog seinen Laptop aus seinem Rucksack, so als hätten nicht gerade die Weihnachtsferien begonnen. „Ich verspreche ich werde für drei Tage schlafen wenn ich nicht mehr von einem gigantischen beschissenen Drachen gestalkt werde. Mit Hörnern – tatsächlich eigentlich eher wie Geweihe. Irgendwie Rentierhaft, aber nicht wie die niedlichen Santa Rentiere.“ Er tippte auf der Tastatur herum, mit den Augen bereits den Bildschirm nach Informationen absuchend, wobei der Text auf der Brille reflektiert wurde. Derek seufzte und setzte sich auf den Kaffeetisch um ihn über seinen dummen Computer hinweg anzusehen.

„Bist du so nach Hause gefahren?“  
„ _Was denn sonst_?“ er sah nicht einmal auf. „Wo dachtest du denn hätte ich den Drachen gesehen, in meinem Bett?“  
Das half ihm nicht im geringsten.  
Es war schon beinahe eine Drei-Stunden-Fahrt nach Berkeley und wenn er die Anzahl der panischen und verwirrenden Texte um vier Uhr am Morgen richtig deutete, dann hatte Stiles die letzte Nach auch nicht geschlafen. Genau wie er die Nacht davor nicht geschlafen, sondern stattdessen einen einem Menschen nachempfundenen Körper für sein Junior-Abschlussprüfung begutachtet hatte, indem er Derek in erschöpfender Detailgenauigkeit über jeden kleinsten Fakt des Konzepts aufgeklärt hatte, bis dieser mit dem auf dem Kissen liegenden Handy eingeschlafen war. Er erinnerte sich noch vage an etwas über Roboter, als die Sonne aufgegangen war.  
„Ich dachte du würdest warten, um morgen mit Scott zusammen zu kommen.“ Das _'nachdem du für zwölf Stunden geschlafen hast'_ war miteinbezogen. Denn das war eigentlich der Plan gewesen: Scott auf dem Weg zurück einsammeln und nicht vor Erschöpfung halluzinieren, während man sechzig Meilen pro Stunde auf dem Highway fuhr.  
„Er bleibt noch ein paar Tage länger, um ein Projekt zu beenden. Können wir uns jetzt bitte auf die wichtigeren Dinge konzentrieren?“ Er drehte den Laptop auf seinen Knien um ihm eine Chinesische Tuschemalerei zu zeigen, die einen schwarzen Drachen mit großen Augen abbildete. „Stell dir das vor, aber mit weiter vorgeschobenem Unterkiefer und wirklich buschigen Augenbrauen. Wie die Augenbrauen von Groucho Marx. Ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass sie empfindungsfähig waren.“  
„Das hast du gesehen,“  
„Ja, draußen auf der Allee. Sprichst du Mandarin?“  
Es war kein gutes Zeichen, dass die Folgen der Schlaflosigkeit ihn nicht einmal mehr störten.  
„Nein Stiles, das tue ich nicht.“  
„Verdammt. Ich frage mich, ob Lydia zu Weihnachten zurück kommt.“ Er fühlte aus Gewohnheit über seine Tasche und die Couch, fand aber sein Telefon nicht. Weil es auf dem Kaffeetisch neben Dereks lag. Woran er sich normalerweise erinnert hätte. „Erinnere mich daran zu fragen. Dieses Dokument ist vollständig in Mandarin, und Google hilft nicht im geringsten.  
„Stiles, bitte Schlaf ein bisschen oder so.“  
Er winkte diese Möglichkeit ab. „Ja, in einer Minute.“ Das hier niemals in einer Minute. Das hieß _'Keine Chance, Arschloch, hör auf mich abzulenken'_.

Derek starrte ihn an, frustriert von dem absoluten Fehlen von Selbstfürsorge. Wie um seinen Standpunkt zu verdeutlichen spannte Stiles sich an, und zitterte leicht, bevor er einfach weiterlas.  
„Zitterst du? Bist du _krank_?“ Er hielt eine Hand an Stiles' Stirn, weil das das war, was Menschen taten, aber er konnte nicht sagen, ob da Fieber war. Normalerweise wäre er in der Lage gewesen, genug Aspekte einer Krankheit zu riechen, aber die Prüfungen hatten alles, was zu _Stiles_ gehörte, unter dem Geruch von Kaffee und Stress und mit fremden vollgestopften Räumen versteckt.  
Stiles drehte seinen Kopf hin und her, bis Dereks Hand auf seine Schulter fiel und er so wieder den Bildschirm des Computers sehen konnte.  
„Es ist okay, das wird weggehen, wenn ich geschlafen habe. Hier heißt es, dass Drachen das Wetter kontrollieren, hat es hier kürzlich geregnet?“ Er zitterte erneut.  
„Nein. Würdest du wenigstens ins Bett unter die Decke gehen?“  
„Wenn du lügst werde ich es erfahren. Und ist schon gut, Sorgenwolf, mein Laptop wird mich warm halten.“ Er rieb seine Hände aneinander und hielt sie über die Tastatur wir über ein Lagerfeuer, bevor er erneut zu tippen begann.

Dieser gottverdammte Laptop. Zerkratzt und ramponiert und immer so aussehend, als würde er jeden Augenblick auseinander fallen, aber durch die pure Macht des Willens und Stiles' Bitten weiter zu funktionieren zusammengehalten. Es war beides, sowohl das Grundgerüst ihres Lebens und der Recherchen, als auch die Sache des Jahrhunderts, um keinen Sex zu haben. Für jemanden, der Sex so gern hatte, war Stiles beinahe unmöglich von diesem Bildschirm wegzubekommen, wenn er einmal daran saß. Wie jetzt zum Beispiel.  
„Ich mache dir jetzt einen Tee, und wenn du nicht schon im Bett liegst und bereit bist zu schlafen, wenn ich zurück bin, dann werde ich dieses Ding aus dem Fenster werfen.“  
„Ich werde dir gegen die Kehle schlagen, wenn du das wirklich tust.“  
Derek zog Stiles an sich, um ihm trotz allem einen kurzen Kuss auf die Schläfe zu geben und ging dann in die Küche, frustriert, aber glücklich, dass Stiles endlich einmal wieder länger als ein Wochenende aus der Schule zurück war.  
Als er zurück kam, waren beide, Stiles und sein Laptop, verschwunden. Kein Zweifel, dass beide zum gleichen Ort gegangen waren.

Als er seinen Kopf ins Schlafzimmer steckte, saß Stiles tatsächlich auf den Decken – er hielt Derek nicht einmal bei Laune, indem er sich hinlegte, dieser Bastard – seinen Laptop vor sich stehend, als wäre ihm der Ortswechsel gar nicht aufgefallen.  
„Nein.“ Derek schloss den Computer, bevor Stiles überhaupt die Chance hatte zu protestieren, und nahm ihn weg. „Das ist nicht schlafen.“  
Stiles verdrehte seine Augen auf eine Art uns Weise, die beides war, einerseits unglaublich verärgernd, und andererseits unglaublich eindrucksvoll. Unbedeutendere Männer wären zusammengeklappt unter der Herablassung und der Abscheu, die in dieser gut geübten Bewegung verankert waren, aber nach Jahren damit war Derek immun dagegen.  
„Derek, ich bin nicht müde. Deshalb sollte ich versuchen, das hier herauszufinden.“ Stiles machte einige Versuche, an seinen Laptop zu kommen – kindliche Greifbewegungen mit den Händen und alles –, aber Derek hielt ihn außer Reichweite und setzte die Tasse mit dem Tee auf dem Nachttisch ab.  
„Nein, du bist erschöpft, egal ob du es weißt, oder nicht. _Deshalb_ solltest du schlafen.“  
„Du verstehst nicht!“ Er warf ihm einen herablassenden Blick zu. „Ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass ich über das Bedürfnis von Schlaf hinaus bin – die X-Men können einpacken, ich bin der nächste Schritt in der Evolution!“ Seine roten Augen hatten eine fieberhafte Qualität, die niemanden überzeugen konnte.  
Derek lief um das Bett herum zu seiner eigenen Seite und schob den Laptop darunter, beobachtete dabei, wie Stiles die ganze Zeit ihn beobachtete.  
„Nein.“  
„Komm schon! Denkst du wirklich, dass ich schlafen kann, wenn da ein verdammter _Drache_ in der Stadt ist?“  
„Ich denke, dass wenn du nicht jetzt schläfst, wo du noch kannst, du irgendwann bewusstlos wirst und dich ein verdammter Drache _attackiert_.“ Derek versuchte die Skepsis aus seiner Stimme herauszuhalten – das versuchte er wirklich –, aber das letzte Mal, als Stiles an diesem Punkt der Erschöpfung angekommen war, hatte er durchgehend überall die Rußmännchen aus _Mein Nachbar Totoro_ gesehen  
Wenigstens hatte Derek danach eine saubere Wohnung gehabt. Aber dieses Mal sah er keinen wirklichen Vorteil dieser Art, und bis Stiles geschlafen hatte und sein Gehirn wieder auf Hochtouren lief, würde niemand irgendeinen Drachen jagen. Er informierte Stiles darüber.

„Das ist besser ein Euphemismus für sexy Zeiten.“  
„Wenn ich ja sage, wirst du dann schlafen, oder wirst du versuchen mich abzulenken, sodass du deinen Laptop schnappen und rennen kannst?“  
Stiles blinzelte ihn unschuldig an. „Das fehlende Vertrauen ist ungesund für unsere Beziehung, Derek, das bringt uns auseinander.“  
„Das dachte ich mir schon.“ Er legte sich seitlich hin, um als Wache zwischen Stiles und dem Computer zu stehen. Stiles saß einfach nur da und starrte frustriert und mit zusammengezogenen Augen auf ihn hinab, während er gelegentlich zitterte. „Trink deinen Tee.“  
„Schön.“ Er griff nach der Tasse. „Aber nur, weil mir kalt ist.“  
„Dann leg dich unter die Decke.“  
„Nein. Ich bin nicht müde.“  
„Dann leg dich unter die Decke und bleib wach.“

Kurz starrten sie sich einfach nur an, dann verdrehte Stiles die Augen und gab nach. Derek versuchte nicht einmal, sein selbstzufriedenes Lächeln zu verstecken, als er sein Buch dort weiterzulesen begann, wo er beim letzten Mal aufgehört hatte. Stiles schlürfte rachsüchtig seinen Tee, wobei jedes mal seine Brille beschlug.  
Wie Derek vermutet hatte dauerte es nicht lange, bevor Stiles begann unter der Decke weiter nach unten zu rutschen, wobei er zunehmend den Zustand des Liegens erreichte, als er sich schließlich entspannte. Einige Minuten vergingen und er stellte seine Tasse ab. Dann kroch er hinüber um Dereks Schulter als Kissen zu benutzen, was dafür sorgte, dass der Rahmen seiner Brille in Dereks Brust drückte.

Schließlich, nach einer Stunde des Herumrutschens und Umarrangierens, in der er Derek mehrmals seinen knochigen Ellenbogen in die Seite gestoßen hatte, schlief Stiles in seiner ursprünglichen Position ein. Auf Dereks Shirt sabbernd.  
Stiles hatte verschiedene Level des Schlafes: den leichten Schlaf in der Mitte von Recherchen oder Hausaufgaben; der Schlaf, in dem er sich ständig sorgte und bewegte, und der niemals entspannte; der normale Schlaf in einer durchschnittlichen Nacht, in dem er sich nicht die ganze Zeit bewegte; und dann das: die drei Tage Stress und ständige Konzentration die seine Ressourcen aufbrauchten und ihn für die Welt unbrauchbar und tot werden ließen, und in denen er sich für mindestens zwölf Stunden nicht bewegte.  
Als es das erste Mal passiert war, hatte Derek gedacht, dass er irgendwo seinen Kopf angeschlagen hatte und ins Koma gefallen war, bis Scott vorbei kam und ihm versicherte, dass es normal war. Nun, normal für Stiles. Er sollte sich merken, den Sheriff später anzurufen und ihn wissen zu lassen, wo sein Sohn sich aufhielt und warum er sich in nächster Zeit nicht dort wegbewegen würde.

Vorsichtig zog er Stiles die Brille aus und legte sie auf den Tisch, bevor er sich wieder seinem Buch zuwandte, während die friedliche Stille des Nachmittags nur von dem leisen Schnarchen gestört wurde. Niemand von ihnen bewegte sich, bis zum Abend, als es draußen dunkel geworden war, und Isaac vorbei kam.  
Derek konnte Isaacs Herzschlag schon auf der Treppe hören, aber er wartete, bis es an der Tür klopfte um aufzustehen und ihn reinzulassen. Er hatte auf die harte Tour herausgefunden, dass seine Nachbarn argwöhnisch wurden, wenn er immer wusste wer wann kam, und das ohne dass sie überhaupt bei seinem Apartment waren, und das führte zu Geflüster über geheime Sicherheitskameras, und ob Derek ein paranoider Einsiedler war, oder nicht. Diese Theorie störte ihn von allen, die er schon gehört hatte am meisten, angesichts dem ständigen Strom von Leuten die andauernd und zu den unmöglichsten Zeiten an seine Tür klopften.

„Hey …“ Isaac hatte wie immer das Portfolio mit Papieren unter seinem Arm, die die Arbeit-Designs und Ideen für das neue Hale Haus beinhalteten, an dem er mit einem seiner Professoren arbeitete, aber er starrte hinunter auf eine glänzende schwarze Platte die er in den Händen hielt.  
„Stimmt irgendwas nicht?“  
„Professor Soo hatte einige neue Ideen für das Haus. Sie hat vorgeschlagen die Tudorzeit wiederzubeleben, mit einem Dachstuhl in den Giebeln. Aber was zur Hölle ist das hier?“ Er hielt das Objekt hoch. „Ich habe es neben Stiles' Jeep auf dem Boden gefunden.“  
Derek nahm es und runzelte die Stirn. Die Platte war schwerer, als er gedacht hatte, und entlang der kannte mit einem komischen dichten Material gesäumt. Sie war gebogen und in der Mitte verlief eine spitze Erhöhung.  
Beinahe wie eine Schuppe.  
Zweifellos von einem Chinesischen Drachen mit einem beschämenden Unterbiss und Groucho Marx Augenbrauen.  
„Scheiße.“


End file.
